


Tes Yeux Bleus

by inkonmyflowers



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Français | French, Pining Zelda, Song: Ocean Eyes (Billie Eilish), Songfic, ils sont trop chou, zelink
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkonmyflowers/pseuds/inkonmyflowers
Summary: "Soudainement, il a tourné sa tête vers la mienne et je me suis retrouvée plongée dans ses yeux."
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 5





	Tes Yeux Bleus

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/bonsoir!
> 
> J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit os ZeLink inspiré par la chanson Ocean Eyes de Billie Eilish. Je recommende de l'écouter pendant que vous lisez.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

_ I've been watching you _

Je ne sais plus trop comment je me suis retrouvée ici. Je me souviens que le soleil de la fin d’après-midi réchauffait agréablement ma peau tandis que le vent caressait allégrement mes épaules et faisait légèrement voler mes cheveux.

_ For some time _

Je me sentais pleine d’énergie même si la fatigue tiraillait mes muscles et m’embrumait un peu l’esprit. L’air iodé de l’océan y était peut-être pour quelque chose - autrefois, Mère me disait que l’air était plus pur du côté des océans et qu’il avait le pouvoir de faire à nouveau couler la vie dans les corps les plus épuisés.

_ Can’t stop staring at your ocean eyes _

L’eau fraîche de l’océan léchait mes genoux, laissant un peu d’écume à chaque coup de vague. Elle était si limpide que je pouvais voir le sable clair au travers si je baissais les yeux.

_ Burning cities and napalm skies _

Je n’étais pas seule: Link se tenait debout en face de moi, l’air perdu dans ses pensées, le regard fixé sur le bleu de l’horizon qui s’étendait à perte de vue. Je me demandais bien ce à quoi il pensait ainsi.

_ Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes _

“C'est beau, n’est-ce pas?”

_ Your ocean eyes _

_ No fair _

Soudainement, il a tourné sa tête vers la mienne et je me suis retrouvée plongée dans ses yeux. Leur couleur était hypnotisante, comme si les nuances si pareilles et si différentes à la fois de l’océan et du ciel s’étaient unis l’espace de deux iris. Je n’étais pas plongée, non; je me noyais dedans, dans cette intensité riche, je me noyais et je perdais peu à peu l’envie de remonter à la surface.

_ You really know how to make me cry _

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux tandis qu’un essaim de papillons secouait mon estomac. J’étais captivée. Comment pouvait-on être doté yeux d’une telle beauté? Cela devait sûrement venir des Déesses -  _ Hylia soit louée de lui en avoir fait cadeau. _

_ When you give me those ocean eyes _

J’avais toujours admiré les yeux de Link, mais jamais je ne les avais vu comme ça, amplifiés par la lumière tamisée du coucher de soleil, se dévoilant ainsi quelques instants. Jamais je n’avais vu de regard plus sincère, plus vulnérable que celui auquel j’avais droit à ce instant.

_ I’m scared _

“Link?”

_ I’ve never fallen from quite this high, falling into your ocean eyes _

Nos yeux ne se quittaient pas, comme s’ils venaient d’être unis par un lien invisible. C’était électrisant.

_ Those ocean eyes _

Une voix à l’intérieur de moi me criait de détourner mes yeux, d’arrêter de le mettre ainsi mal à l’aise, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. J’étais pétrifiée, toujours sous l’emprise de son regard envoûtant, encore occupée à tenter de déchiffrer ce qui se cachait derrière.

_ I’ve been walking through a world gone blind _

Mon coeur s’accélérait à chaque seconde qui passait; ce contact visuel avait un effet tellement… fort sur moi. Je voyais ses joues rougir légèrement, et j’étais pratiquement sûre que les miennes étaient dans le même état. Il faisait soudainement plus chaud, comme si le soleil s’était mis à briller plus fort pour marquer ses derniers moments.

_ Can’t stop thinking of your diamond mind _

Je me suis détachée de ses saphirs scintillants lorsque j’ai senti deux traînées humides sur mes joues.

_ Careful creatures made friends with time _

J’ai rapidement tourné le visage pour m’essuyer les yeux. C’étaient sans doute des larmes de bonheur; c’est vrai, je me sentais heureuse, si heureuse que je voulais rire de toutes mes forces.

_ He left her lonely with a diamond mind _

Après quelques instants, je l’ai de nouveau regardé. Il arborait un sourire léger et sincère, un sourire que je n’avais jamais vu auparavant. C’était doux, si inespérément doux...

_ And those ocean eyes _

Je l’avais retrouvé, celui que j’avais attendu pendant si longtemps au sein du Château d’Hyrule, celui qui avait incessamment été à mes côtés, celui qui m’avait appris la beauté de la présence de quelqu’un et le prix du sacrifice de sa vie. Sauf que cette fois, il semblait être libéré du lourd poids de la responsabilité qui le pesait autant - cette fois, il semblait véritablement se laisser lâcher un tout petit peu plus prise et osait me dévoiler un peu plus de lui-même. J’étais heureuse de le voir ainsi, d’avoir le privilège de faire connaissance avec quelques-unes de ses facettes qui m’étaient jusque-là inconnues.

_ No fair _

“Link…”

_ You really know how to make me cry _

Sans trop réfléchir, je me suis collée à lui. Comme naturellement, mes bras ont entouré son cou et s’y sont accrochés comme si ma vie en dépendait. C’était si étrange pour moi - je me sentais être lentement envahie par une sensation de chaleur toute nouvelle accompagnée par celle d’avoir trouvé ce que j’avais tant cherché sans même que le savoir.

_ When you give me those ocean eyes _

Je ne voulais pas ressentir tout cela, et en même temps si. Je sentais de l’adrénaline rugir dans mes veines tandis que je fixais l’eau bleue.  _ Zut. Zut. Zut. _ Je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière. Je venais vraiment de faire  ça - et si c’était un erreur? Et s’il allait me repousser? M’étais-je laissée aller à mon envie égoïste? La panique commençait à faire de moi sa proie.

_ I’m scared _

Puis j’ai senti ses bras se glisser autour de ma taille et me serrer plus fort contre lui. Il était fort, mais me serraient avec tendresse. Son visage est venu s’enfouir dans le creux de mon cou tandis que ma tête s’est posée contre son torse. J'humais l'odeur un peu boueuse de sa tunique mélangée au fantôme d’un parfum à la Princesse de la Sérénité. J’ai fermé les yeux et je me suis laissée fondre dans son étreinte, emportée par la délicieuse sensation que le monde venait de s’illuminer.

_ I’ve never fallen from quite this high, falling into your ocean eyes _

J’écoutais son coeur battre, un sourire paisible et serein aux lèvres.

_ Those ocean eyes _


End file.
